Comes and Goes
}} "At night, after everyone finished a hearty meal, Shu E noticed a certain place on the ship being brightly lit and full of bustling noises. Driven by curiosity, she ignored Li He's attempt to stop her, and went to check it out behind everyone's backs—" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Comes and Goes is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Chinese Summer 2019 event for the Chinese version of Crash Fever. After the events of The True Legend, the members of the Poetry Society are enjoying a dinner prepared by Su Shi. She shows it to Shu E, but then Shu E noticed that Su Shi wasn't wearing a swimsuit. Realizing that she hadn't seen her all day, Shu E asks if she doesn't know how to swim, but Su Shi just covers her ears and runs away while Shu E stays to eat the food. Afterwards she goes on to the deck, but notices one part is crowded and brightly lit. A voice from the water tells Shu E she shouldn't go there, and Shu E notices that its Li He in the water. Li He tells her she should be in bed now. Shu E asks what she's doing in the water, and Li He says she is testing her new equipment, which is a mechanical mermaid tail that allows her to swim in the water. Li He asks Shu E if she wants to try it, but Shu E declines. Li He concludes with mentioning that Shu E shoudn't go to that place before diving into the water. Shu E wonders if she should go, and then decides that she should since Lu Xun told her to explore the boat. Shu E goes and finds out that its a casino, and hears Bai Juyi's voice inside. Yuan Shao appears and asks if she knows Bai Juyi, to which Shu E says she does. Yuan Shao says she can help her get inside but she needs her help in order to stop Bai Juyi's winning streak. Yuan Shao also mentions to herself about needing more funds in order to pay for the anti-QIN alliance that Hui Shi was building (indicating this quest takes place before A Human Conflict). Shu E goes through the casino and runs into many avatars, including Paper and Cai Lun, and then tries some games against Bai Juyi. She manages to win against Bai Juyi. Afterwards, the members of the Poetry Society gathered for one last barbecue before heading back. Xin Qiji tries to find Li He, and Shu E mentions that she jumped into the sea. Xin Qiji says he'll bring her back, and grabs his fishing rod. He manages to catch and bring Li He back onto the boat despite her protests at the methods. Lu Xun calls again and asks Shu E how things went. Shu E mentions what happened, and says that she liked travelling by boat and hopes the adapter can join her next time. Li Qingzhao mentions that they're about to reach land, so Lu Xun says they will speak once they get back and ends the call. Back at the Poetry Society's headquarters, Lu Xun discusses Ouyang Xiu's report with him. He mentions that his investigation was able to confirm the existence of target T. Ouyang Xiu says there was an anti-search engine process meant to hide the individual, just as Lu Xun expected. He then says that they were able to lock on several areas through research and analysis of the data from the original Shu E incident. He then states that they were able to invalidate the anti-search engine process with the aid of code from Shu E, and concludes that they can now find and apprehend target T. Lu Xun, happy at the news, says they will leave things there to Su Shi and orders Ouyang Xiu to find and arrest T. Lu Xun then quietly thanks the adapter for their previous help. Counter Units The Regional Festival event counter unit to this event is the Summer version of Li He. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Casino?: '''Poker is fun, Mahjong is also fun. And I can get a lot of coins after playing. -Shu E * '''The beautiful mermaid?: '''Gear testing night, the G forces from the under water acceleration is fascinating. * '''Bunny girl in casino?: '''Before Shu E came to the casino, Bai Juyi won every game and got tons of coins. This made the casino manager nervous... Trivia Work in progress. Category:Chinese Ultimates